


Date night.

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: Date night with chris evans





	Date night.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to let me know what you think

You hadn’t seen each other properly in over a week or so, so when Chris told you to keep your Friday night free because he was going to pick you up at 6 and take you out for a date night you were over the moon. Things had been busy for the both of you, even more so for Chris. He’d just got done wrapping up the last Avengers film. With Infinity War and Endgame being filmed back to back he seemed to be away for a longer. Of course, the most ideal situation would be that he wouldn’t have to travel so far for work. That you’d be able to wake up every morning, next to him, wrapped up in his arms so warm like he was your very own personal human radiator. That being said, one of the many things you loved about him was how much he loved his job. And rightly so, he was good at it. Obviously, it helped to be able to call, text and Skype with each other when you had the time. So you managed to make the long-distance thing work.

Friday had quickly come around and you were all giddy. Anyone would have thought it was your first date with him. It wasn’t though, in fact, you two had been together nearly a year and a half. You were just really excited to see him properly. To be about to touch him, hug him and do all the things you wanted too that you couldn’t do through a computer screen. All-day seemed to drag, you had the day off from work and had a few odd things to do at home but once they were done you just seem to shuffle around your apartment, constantly check the time and counting down the minutes until you were going to start getting ready. That’s when your phone rang, it was Chris, quickly you answered it.

“Hey, baby,” you said once the phone was pressed against your ear.

“Hey,” there was a little pause before he continued, and you could have sworn you heard him sigh briefly. “I have some bad news baby.”

“Oh?” Asking curiously.

“The meeting I’m in is gonna last longer than it was supposed too, I don’t think we are gonna be done in time for me to get changed and pick you up at 6.”

“O-okay,” you try to reply confidently, hiding the disappointment in your voice. You knew you had failed so you quickly carry on talking. “Okay, we will just have to reschedule for another time.”

“No, I’m not phoning to cancel babe, just to make a change of plans.”

“Oh?”

“Well if I am honest I’m not sure I’m gonna be up for going out and I just want to spend some quality time with you. So I was thinking maybe instead of going out I could cook you dinner at mine instead?”

“You? You’re going to cook?”

“Hey! I can cook!” he genuinely sounds shocked

“Oh baby, you and I both know you can only cook 3 different things,” you tease.

“Yes okay ill give you that, but I happen to know one of those things is your favourite.”

You chuckle knowing damn well he is right.

“So what do you say would you be up for that instead?”

“Of course, baby. Just promise you won’t give me food poisoning this time?”

“Oh come on. You have no proof that was my fault.”

“If you say so,” at this point you had both started laughing.

Once Chris had calmed down he continued, “I shouldn’t be finished much later that half 5, but if you want you can make your way over to mine, let your self in whenever you are ready and I’ll pick up anything we will need on my way home.”

“Okay,” you replied.

“Well, I better get back and get this over and done with. I’ll see you in a bit. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

With that, you ended the phone call and started gathering some things together you would need to take to his’. You decided to head over to his shortly after getting everything together. It’s not like you had a lot else planned. The drive from yours to Chris’ was only about 30 minutes, on a good day. As you made your way out to your car you noticed how dark the sky was, any second now it looked like the heavens were going to open. Only 5 minutes into your drive and it did exactly that. At first, it was raining only a little, it wasn’t too bad. But it seemed the closer you got to Chris’ place the harder to got. ‘Maybe it’s a good thing we are staying in after all’ you thought to yourself.

Once you pulled up into the drive in front of his house you sat in your car for a moment. Hoping the rain would die off even just a little bit so you could make and run for the front door. Several minutes seemed to pass and nothing seemed to change. You were going to have to make a run for it. You grab your bag from the passenger seat and pull it into your lap, getting your keys sorted and ready so once you got to the door you would just have to push the key in the hole, turn and enter. Opening the door quickly you leap out and shut the door behind you as the rain starts hammering down on you. Turning you start running. You manage to take, what could only be considered a step and a half before you feel resistance at your feet. You don’t get a chance to understand what’s going as on you fall flat on your face, what’s worst of all you land in a muddy puddle that soaks you through to the bone within an instant.

Sitting up as you glance around, not really being able to see much as its raining so hard. You go to stand only to fall again, it’s then that you realise the strap of your handbag had somehow got wrapped and tangled at your feet. Letting out a groan of frustration you smack your hand in the puddle, you are still sitting in, only for it to soak you even more. At this point, all you can do is roll your eyes as you reach down and untangle your feet. Standing up straight. This time, walking to the front door, not caring about the rain. You’re already soaked and covered in mud anyway. As you enter you carefully take off your shoes and place them to the side of the door, trying your best not to drip muddy water all over the floor. You head straight to Chris’ bedroom and into his en-suite. You see your reflection out the corner of your eye and take a proper look. ‘Jesus’ you think to your self. ‘I actually look like a drowned rat’. Taking a deep breath, knowing Chris was going to be home soon, you decide to have a quick shower. Not only to get clean but to hopefully make your self feel better about what happened.

You reach into the shower to turn in on, letting it run for a bit to warm the water up. Quickly you strip your self of your clothes and throw them into the corner of the bathroom thinking ‘I’ll sort those out later’. Stepping into the shower as you let the hot water wash over you, closing your eyes as you let your head descend under the falling water. You let out a sigh, the hot water instantly warming up, also washing away the mud. You make quick work of washing your body and hair. Once you are clean you step out of the shower, the cold air hitting you instantly make it your entire body cover in goosebumps. Grabbing the towel off the rack you wrap it tightly around you and get to work drying yourself, also trying to warm your self back up. When you are dry you head into Chris’ bedroom. You have a couple of comfy clothes at his from the many times you have stayed over. But you decide against putting on your own clothes. Opening Chris’ draws you grab a pair of his boxers and slip them on straight away. Next, you move to the draw that contains his t-shirts, grabbing the first one you see and slipping it on too.

You shove your wet hair into a bun and set in in place with a hair tie. Turning around to leave the room you hear the front door being closed and shortly after Chris calls out “Honey, I’m home.” You hear him chuckle after. You don’t know why but every time he says that phrase he always makes himself chuckle. upon arriving into the living room you don’t see him, but you hear the rustling of bags, and cupboards being open and closed in the kitchen so you make your way through. He hears you.

“There you are. Thought you might have got washed away in the rai-…” he stops talking once he has turned around to see you and his mouth hangs open. Worrying you still have mud on you somewhere you glance down at your self, back up at him and say “What’s wrong?”

“Y-your,” he stutters then clears his throat. “You’re wearing my clothes.”

“Oh.” Running your hands over your chest down your stomach as the smooth his shirt over your body. “Yeah. I’m sorry with the ran and ever-…” you are cut of as he lunges for you. His handclasp on your cheeks pulling you into his body as his lips are pressed against yours. Leaning into the kiss as it heats up, you run your hands up his body and grip hold of the shirt he is wearing. He pulls away ever so slightly, his lips still close enough that you can feel then as he talks.

“You should never apologise for wearing my clothes. You know how much I like it.” Before you get the chance to say anything he attaches his lips to yours and pushes you, as though for you to walk backwards. Then you feel it. The counter at your lower back and before you know he leans down grabs your hips and hoists you up onto the counter al the while still kissing you. His hand reach for the hem of the shirt and slip under it. He gently runs his hands up your bareback while making himself comfortable between your legs. He pulls you closer to him, deeper into the kiss and you let out a slight moan. You feel him smile and you know he heard you. He’s so cocky knowing the effect he has on you.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he whispers. You oblige. In doing so he removes his hands from under the shirt, tucks them under your bum the best he can and lifts you from the counter. You yelp surprised as he heads to leave the kitchen.

“What about dinner?” You ask.

He just looks at you with a smirk and replies, “we will get to that. First, we need to work up an appetite.” With that, he carries you off to his bedroom and you are so happy he decided he wanted to spend date night as a night in.


End file.
